Nightbloom Academy
Nightbloom Academy is a major location in the roleplay. Description The Academy's Levels As for Nightbloom Academy itself, it is compromised several different floors. The classes on the lowest floor are for children or beginners and the classes on the highest floor are for the more accomplished members in the school. Each floor has four sets of bathrooms, two sets of lunchrooms, and there is a security guard stationed somewhere on every floor. * 1f - Used mostly for the younger children starting at age 7. This floor would teach children basic to slightly intermediate magic up to the age of 12. Most students and staff refer to this floor as the "Basic" or "1st" level. * 2f - Used mostly for the prepubescent children starting at age 12. This floor would teach children intermediate magic up to the age of 15. Most students and staff refer to this level as the "Intermediate" or "2nd" level. * 3f - Used mostly for the older children, as they begin to reach manhood or womanhood, starting at the age of 15. This floor would teach children expert to partial master magic up to the age of 19. Most students and staff to refer to this floor as the "Master" or "Graduation" level. * 4f - The fourth floor is only used by staff on their days off or their breaks. This floor only houses a few rooms with most of them housing the accomplishments done by the students or previous staff over the years. Nyx's office is also located on this floor and if she needs to speak to you at any time, she will call you up to this floor. No student is allowed on this floor without the proper clearance. * 5f - The fifth floor is only used by the committee. The committee is a group of teachers, staff, or even some people outside of the school that govern over particular things in the world or in the school. Their word is taken very seriously by all races, even demons. * Bf - The basement floor. Used by janitors or other custodial help. The cleaning supplies is also located down here. Wait... what was that? You hear a strange noise coming from down there. Oh, it's probably nothing. Although, you have heard rumors of kids going down there and never coming back up. They're just rumors, right? The Dorms There are also dorms here! If you came from far somewhere far away and you wish to live on Academy grounds, we have just the solution for you! The dorms work as follows: * Basic Level Students: This dorm is for the basic level students. This dorm is also co-ed, and only has one building. * Intermediate Level Students: These two dorms are for intermediate level students. This dorm is not co-ed and split into two buildings; one for boys and one for girls. Boys are not allowed in the girls dorm and vice versa. * Master Level Students: These two dorms are for master level students. This dorm is not co-ed and split into two buildings; one for boys and one for girls. Boys are not allowed in the girls dorm and vice versa. Although, it is rumored that this is rule is almost overlooked in these dorms, for some strange reason. * Staff: If you're a staff member, including those of you who do janitorial work, you may stay here as well! Just like the Intermediate or Master Level dorms, they are not co-ed. However, due to these sets of dorms housing adults and the like, one may request a room together if need be. If you're looking to joining a club at Nightbloom Academy, we have those as well, geared towards using your magic for each sport or activity. If you'd like to start a club yourself, all you need to do is submit a form to Nyx's Office and she will get back to you within 2 days. School Rules * No fighting among students. Using magic to harm another student will not be tolerated! * Listen to the staff. Respect them, and follow their directions! * Curfew is at 9pm. Please be indoors by that time. Students caught off campus after that time can expect to be reprimanded! * Boys are not to step foot into the girl's dormitory, and girl's are not allowed within the boy's dormitory. Category:Locations